


人生云下

by ex_skeleton



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 写的第一篇查理笛，现实向我心中的他们和人生。借题探讨一下人能不能跟自己最好的兄弟在一起。写完现实的我就可以！拥抱自己作为黄文写手的本性！文中用去年7月你莫涉嫌在足坛贪腐案帮克罗地亚足坛只手遮天的全民公敌中作伪证那事儿，详细可以看这里。微水托和criska，两句话那种。





	人生云下

> “你和我，爱人啊，让我们一同封住沉默，
> 
> 当海洋摧毁它无止尽的雕像，
> 
> 推倒它冲动的白塔：
> 
> 因为在漫漫水波和滚滚沙石
> 
> 交织成的隐形织物里，
> 
> 我们支撑起独一且多难的温柔。”
> 
> ——聂鲁达，《一百首爱的十四行诗》

**0.**

    怎么会这样呢。莫德里奇在创伤后的应激反应期里困惑不解，浑身都在轻微地发抖。他看向兹得拉夫科·马米奇的眼光甚至没有半分恨意和恐惧，只是茫然若失。

    这个全克罗地亚恨之入骨的人要求他帮助隐瞒一些犯罪事实，在庭审中装傻，此刻正叼着雪茄看着他，气定神闲。

    他知道莫德里奇会听话的，就像莫德里奇十几岁时懵懂无知地跟他签订卖身协议、上交20%的工资直到职业生涯结束那样，莫德里奇其实没有选择。

    家人、职业生涯、国家队和队友，很少有人将这么多对自己重要的几乎所有东西献祭给正义。而以他所拥有的权势、力量和金钱，他可以让任何一个与克罗地亚足球有关的人乖乖听话。这点他很自信。

    莫德里奇被请出那间办公室的时候浑浑噩噩。但唯有一件事情是确定的。

    他需要见到乔尔卢卡。越快越好。

 

**1.**

    莫德里奇被黑色路虎带回萨格勒布市区的时候一言不发，大脑一片空白。他人生很多次来到这个城市、离开这个城市、经过这个城市，在这个城市度过青春年少，他热爱这里，不亚于任何一个将此地视作家乡的人，但没有任何一次的会面像这次这样让他觉得手脚冰凉。

    且绝望。

    这或许是兹得拉夫科·马米奇操控人心的手段，又或者是冥冥中命运的一种暗示，他被带着绕过了迪纳摩的主场。有关足球最初的许多记忆翻涌上来，他甚至仿佛听到第一次进球时球迷的欢呼。那时候人生简单得不可思议，父母健康，友情纯粹，伤病也远离他，人生唯一值得在意和烦恼的不过足球，所有的问题都可以用变强和加练解决。他走过球员通道看着尽头的炫目光亮梦想着未来的时候哪想得到，成年人的足球中包含挥之不去的党羽之争、权钱力量、黑白两道和人类最初的贪婪，而他在其中翻滚，家国生死都由不得他自己。

    他在此刻大约明白苏克眼底挥之不去的灰色质地，和有时候注视自己的时候藏不住的于心不忍。他们太像了，举世无双的天才，球场上的音乐家，皇家马德里的荣光，克罗地亚的民族英雄，以及兹得拉夫科·马米奇的傀儡。苏克大约在很早以前就预料到今天的局面且无能为力，才会在几天前对他说“那个人想要私人地跟你谈谈”时焦虑地摩挲他的肩膀。

 

**2.**

    夏休期间见到一位放假的职业球员，安排起来的速度显然不如小报记者撰稿的速度——毕竟香港记者跑的是最快的——和足球世界内部的眼线。

    莫德里奇估计这些欧洲足球世界的大佬们多多少少互相暗中观察，因为他收到来自兄弟兼队长的拉莫斯的邮件的时候他甚至还没有跟家人提起这件事，而拉莫斯这封邮件中拼错的单词太多了，仿佛是半夜被主席电话叫起来慌乱而困顿的写出来的，但内容构架稳健得很，先问他有没有事，再让他稳住，暗示他如果有什么需要可以问问高层——这毕竟事关某种皇马的势力范畴，哪怕皇马其实不会为了任何球员做出出格的事情，也会在意这种领地之争——然后明示问他这事儿队友们询问起来该怎么应付有没有想法。

    这些事情刚刚把莫德里奇心里的待办事项变成两倍长，也让他头两个大，但拉莫斯在邮件结尾附上的“撑住啊兄弟 过俩月度假的时候见”和猫咪攀附树枝的搞笑图片，还是宽慰了他的心灵。

    他感觉自己更加迫切地需要见到乔尔卢卡。

    家人他肯定要自己安抚，俱乐部好歹有这几年越加靠谱且越紧急越稳的拉莫斯可以帮着安抚人心，那克罗地亚这块心头肉和他胳膊上的队长袖标，加上队里一半的人把他当男神另一半把他当宝贝的精神属性，他能指望并肩作战的人就只有那么一个了。

    抛开儿子莫德里奇、丈夫莫德里奇、父亲莫德里奇、皇马中场莫德里奇和克罗地亚队长莫德里奇的角色定语，那个素直平白的莫德里奇本人比上述任何一个莫德里奇更需要乔尔卢卡。

    而乔尔卢卡安顿好手边的事情，直接从温暖的中东度假胜地飞了回来。

    事态紧急，此时距听证会不过一个月，他迫切地需要见到莫德里奇。

    他知道自己该干什么，也明白自己的内心迫切地需要知道他的卢卡完好无损。

 

**3.**

    乔尔卢卡这个人属于典型的外表和内心不符，看起来高大稳健温柔想得非常多，实际上胡作为非成性，光看职业生涯履历就能品出一股子老子想怎么样怎么样的混不吝气质。这在一些己方阵营的媒体口中被写成风流放达的佳话，与萍水相逢的侍应聊得高兴了就把自己价值不菲的腕表相赠听起来的确非常酷。

    但莫德里奇知道这人年轻时候和自己并称为青年学院双疯，他自己是不管他干什么眨巴眨巴眼睛最后都仿佛他是对的，乔尔卢卡则是有一种过人的识人天赋，能精准判断哪位助理教练能在哪些事情上对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，因而披着骗人的外表混到了今天，一直随性而为口无遮拦随意表白也没有被任何一位队长（包括莫德里奇自己）踢过屁股。

    他们此刻面对面盘腿坐在乔尔卢卡在萨格勒布的私人公寓的地板上，面前摊着两台笔记本电脑，窗口里开着克罗地亚足协和国家队的花名册。他们在挨个过国家队的每个成员，听乔尔卢卡评价这人知道新闻会是什么反应，和莫德里奇需要做些什么。这让乔尔卢卡想到很多年前他们在宿舍里面对面研究教练组发的战术材料，让他心脏稳定地加速。

    “5号Vedran Ćorluka”，他们顺着名单顺序指上这个名字，莫德里奇的声音带上点久违的笑意，“Vedran Ćorluka过了。”

    “怎么就过了？不能区别对待队员啊。”Vedran Ćorluka本尊看着他，想开个玩笑帮他放松。

    “还有什么是这位Vedran Ćorluka不知道的吗？”莫德里奇反问他。

    “那你至少应该问问你应该对他做些什么，小队长。”

    “请赐教？”

    乔尔卢卡挪了挪地方，坐到莫德里奇旁边，把手搭在他后颈上抚摸那里金色的头发。

    “你知道会很难的，”他说，嗓音低沉而柔软，陈述最直白事实，“以克罗地亚人民对那个人的恨，还有真正与他战斗的人这些年展示出的不惜代价，一旦你成为他的帮凶，你会一秒从英雄变成罪人。”

    “我知道。”乔尔卢卡听到身边的青年这么说，然后张开胳膊迎接那个人闯进自己怀里，声音从自己肩头透出来，闷闷的，“我想过了。”

    “但这从一开始就没有选择。”

    “是，你知道的。”从十几岁到如今而立，从迪纳摩的青年学院到这里，从U21到国家队二十年后的黄金一代，人生云下中祖国代表了什么和多年前的卖身契约代表了什么，没有人比乔尔卢卡更清楚——他们共同的血脉、成长的地方、成年后洗练过的热爱、用生命守护的一切，乔尔卢卡没一个不懂的。

    也是人生唯一一个他不需要半句解释就全都能懂的。

    所以莫德里奇从未想过跟乔尔卢卡掩盖任何事，尤其是这种真正危机中且毫无掌控力的人生大事。他要是真出什么事了，还指望乔尔卢卡帮他照看家人。他拿着乔尔卢卡给他的备用钥匙在这个熟悉的公寓里等着，在门廊中挂在乔尔卢卡腰上拥抱他的时候就开始全盘托出。

    “我能为你做什么？”莫德里奇放开了他，他直视乔尔卢卡，乔尔卢卡觉得自己心都抽紧了。

    “这个你也知道的。”

    ——你好我就好。

    这句话不需要说出来，从来都不需要。但这句话刻在心底，让他们一眼能从人生的苍苍茫茫中认出彼此。

 

**4.**

    乔尔卢卡知道他的莫德里奇在庭上会是什么样子。

    这人会说话磕磕巴巴，会声音很小，眉毛会尾部向下。毕竟这人三十好几的人了依然长了一张能呈现出动人的娇羞神情的脸，而且天生骨架偏小，就没有任何人能对这种没有攻击性的纤细的天才不产生好感。

    但乔尔卢卡知道他说的每一句话都想过，深思熟虑，也会完好地应对每一句质疑，然后走出法庭，脊背挺直地面对摄像机和记者，和自己的墙壁涂鸦被人喷上黑油漆，名声扫地。

    他有一种猎手的本能，做的事情总是对的。从球场上送出的每一个球到从小到大的转会决定，就没一个不带着精准到恐怖的嗅觉。

    他也从不畏惧，扛着国家队前进，罚丢世界瞩目能成为国家英雄的点球后依旧稳定地站上第三点球手的位置。失败从不曾击倒他，甚至很难进入他内心影响他的状态。

    所以乔尔卢卡强迫自己定了定神，暂时不要为那个人担心了。他眼下还有更重要的事情要做，比如电话那头一只失魂落魄、又担心男神又担心自己的科瓦契奇。

    那这小子就交给你了。那天晚上莫德里奇跟他这么说，乔尔卢卡在某个瞬间切实感受到了一种喜当爹的既视感。这小子同年作为小球迷跟莫德里奇合过影，走了克罗地亚球星的传统成长路线，跟马米奇签订不平等条约然后被卖到国外，后来进了皇马跟男神一起踢球，像任何一个称职的迷弟，在俱乐部粘莫德里奇，在国家队粘莫德里奇跟始终在莫德里奇身边的乔尔卢卡两个，乃至拉基蒂奇曾经眨着一双猫一样的眼睛，认真地跟他说“我们觉得你跟卢卡对马特奥充满了父爱”。

    这句话他当时听着还挺受用的，美滋滋，美滋滋的结果是这种甜蜜的负担。

    但他也很想问问为什么自己连婚都还没有结就要体会这种养一个半大小伙子的痛苦了，说真的，这毛太不好顺了，何况他自己也完全没有他表现出来的那么波澜不惊稳如狗。

 

**5.**

    莫德里奇知道这件事会骚扰自己的生活很久，就像他多年前见到马米奇时本能的抗拒和恐惧。但他在一些能喘过气的夜晚思考这整件事，深深地觉得乔尔卢卡深色的眼睛是他唯一觉得不惶恐的。这种不惶恐甚至超越了亲情和爱情，处在他心底最深的位置成为定海的针。

    乔尔卢卡曾跟他分享看人经验，说平时的生活中展现出来的性格不叫性格，在危机中的本能反应才叫性格。十九岁的莫德里奇那会儿喝得醉醺醺的，被乔尔卢卡背回宿舍，趴在乔尔卢卡身上哼哼，说可以可以我觉得有道理，大哲学家。

    他现在熬过了比那时候更多的事儿，逐渐觉得这句话有那么一些道理。在危机中他本能的最信任的那个人，可能才是他毕生……

    他阻止了自己完成这个句子，并不能说出“最重要的人”这句话。

    但转念一想，又觉得可以原谅自己。

    他有父母、妻子、孩子、球队，任何一者都理应排在乔尔卢卡之前。要真有那么一天危机之中他只能选择一方，他会把妻儿推到安全的地方然后跟乔尔卢卡一起赴死。他们爱他，他们需要他甚至依赖他，亲情血脉，他总有要回应的期待。

    可乔尔卢卡没有。

    他想不出自己能做出什么会让乔尔卢卡失望的事情。

    他也想不出自己要怎么才会对乔尔卢卡失望。

    后来在皇马的按摩室，训练后的他、克里斯和拉莫斯趴在理疗床上，那是个离比赛日不太近的训练日，理疗师轻松地唠着家常，说自己的儿子要跟男朋友结婚了，感觉那小子相比起相信父母更相信伴侣了，真实是个混小子，总有一天他会知道父母的爱是真的毫无保留的。

    莫德里奇愣了一下。他很敏锐地觉得旁边的两个人也愣了一下。

    在不久的将来他们会闪耀欧冠，让欧冠最佳球员颁奖成为皇马内部颁奖，分别捧起最佳前锋中场和后卫，成为新一代的举世无双。但在那个日光温柔的午后，他只觉得空气中弥散着化成言语、仅仅是化成言语都会让人透不过气来的沉重的无可奈何。大约他们三个心中都有某个人占据最深的某种分量，却无论如何不能宣之于口。

    就像年少时注定会结束的夏天。

    就像他在庭上不得不做的妥协。

    就像在人生某个时刻，在废墟中看到自己碎成一片一片，和那其中真实的自己狼狈的样子。

    想要什么就得到什么，完全是小孩子的心态了。成年的平安来自明白自己不得不交出一部分的自己和献祭一部分滚烫赤诚的热爱，跟世界换一个苟活。

    比如克里斯一生唯一求而不得低下眉眼惶然的念想，或者拉莫斯一生唯一收束不讲道理的alpha威压和钢铁甲胄的温柔。一生中最特殊的某人是绝不可能亲密地日夜相伴的，这点他太明白了。

    不过他这个至少是一生最毫无保留的信任，实在是比旁边那个两个要争气许多。莫德里奇这么想想就笑了，决定加入跟克里斯一起涮拉莫斯又要在马德里德比之前找托雷斯吃饭的通敌叛国行为，私通隔壁（前）小队长，怎么当的队长，对得起走过来的墙壁上从卡西劳尔列祖列宗（？）吗？

 

**6.**

    人们总在畅想未来。

    二十二岁的乔尔卢卡对他说，我们要一直在一起踢球，一直住一起，我要每天早上都能看到你。乔尔卢卡尽最大的能力构建这个未来，最后他俩人都被足球世界的无常教育了一遍，知道自己不是世界最强，就算是世界最强也不能为所欲为掌握自己的命运。现在三十二岁的乔尔卢卡跟他分居欧洲大陆的一个对角线，远的一比还有时差，但所幸他们都还进行着一生最热爱的事业，足球和克罗地亚使他们牢牢相连。

    现在三十二岁的乔尔卢卡对他说，八十二岁如果我们都成了孤寡老人，我就搬过去住进你的养老房屋，最好在一个湖边，孤寡老人搭伙过日子，好有个照应。

    莫德里奇点点头。还是有进步的。小时候只敢往前看十年都觉得渺不可测，现在往前看五十年也觉得不过那么回事儿，可能这就是三十岁男人的自信，大约还要被人生再教育几个回合。

    但未来始终使人期待。拥有乔尔卢卡的更甚。如果扛过漫长的一生后世界能将乔尔卢卡的日升月落归还到他身边，那这个各自面对的人生的磨损也仿佛绝景前必然的险恶和归途上的山水渺渺。

    乔尔卢卡曾经眉飞色舞地炫耀：我跟卢卡认识后第三天就跟他喝酒去聊深邃尖锐而绝望的人生问题了。

    莫德里奇也在私下里跟孩子们说：你们的韦德兰叔叔，我认识他第三天就知道，我们之中的某个人会参加对方的葬礼。

    或许在某一个平行的世界里，他能以未亡人的身份出席这个葬礼，这六十年也能用唇舌肢躯见证乔尔卢卡的丰盈到衰老，胜利后上查理的树，能拥有的不只是拥抱和额头的亲吻。若那个世界对于他们这样的感情性别立场温柔地祝福，他肯定会坦白自己对于乔尔卢卡的存在的予取予求，并且想全盘拥有。

    那个自己一定是世界上最幸福的人。不过这个世界还不行，所以他们要站成岁寒中的同青的树。

    但这已经足够了。

 

**7.**

    “什么时候结婚啊韦德兰？”

    “世界杯的夏天？从俄罗斯被运回国之后开始办手续吧……当然我希望我们越晚从俄罗斯回家越好，肯定越晚越好！”

    “那你现在就要开始想了啊！可麻烦了！简直不会有比这个更麻烦的事情了！”

    “有没有什么办这个的策划公司推荐一下，你当时那家怎么样啊，能不能做到那种，甩给他们自己啥也不用管。”

    “你还不如派你哥呢，跟策划打交道和自己折腾，难说哪个更累。话说回来，你想要什么礼物啊，给个registry，我爸妈也想问要送你什么。”

    “呃，我说大力神杯是不是太过分了。”

    克罗地亚小队长看了他一眼，乔尔卢卡乖乖闭嘴。

    “理智告诉我只能向你许诺八强，情感上，四强还满意吗？”


End file.
